¿Instintos? ¡HA!
by Winry-chan21
Summary: "Dicen que todas las mujeres tienen instintos maternales por naturaleza...Ha!" - Jinx


**Comentario de la Autora: Teen titans no me pertenece pero el Plot sí. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el comic de esta historia, será publicado en DeviantArt el mes que viene bajo el nombre de RachelLevitte. **

**I.**

Olía a café y parecía que en unas cuantas horas iba a empezar a llover a cantaros.

No había pasado nada todavía, al menos nada que ellos tuviesen que controlar. Algunos robos, sí, pero enfrente de quien sabe qué policía trabajador o un accidente en el que la ambulancia había llegado a tiempo, y no era que en ese momento ellos dos no hubiesen sido capaces de ayudar sino más bien que había que dejar a otra gente ganarse la vida, o eso era lo que le decía ella a él cuando el pelirrojo se ponía todo nervioso e hiperactivo.

Ella le puso la mano en la rodilla y se recostó junto a él en el sofá de la cafetería donde estaban sentados esperando a que la señal del comunicador se activara.

-Quédate quieto de una vez, Wally- le exigió la muchacha con algo de dulzura, lo cual tuvo un efecto inmediato. Su novio pasó su brazo alrededor del blusón negro que traía y dejó caer la mano justo sobre sus caderas, acariciando con delicadeza.

-Sabes que no me gusta estar haciendo nada- le contestó el aludido a Jinx y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la tela de la licra que traía la caucásica chica.

Jinx resopló.

-Te dije que tengo un nombre- refunfuñó mientras se estiraba para coger el resto de su galleta.

-¿Eso hiciste?- bromeó Wally.

Sí, por supuesto que lo había hecho y le había dicho de donde era. La India, pero de padres Ingleses. Le había dicho de su temor a los espacios cerrados, y también de su odio irracional contra los perros. Pero a él le gustaba sacarla de quicio de vez en cuando y prender que olvidaba todo eso, o simplemente que no le daba importancia al hecho de que así como ella debía llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuando no estaban tras el disfraz de héroes, él debía llamarla por el de ella cuando su cabello caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros en vez de estar parado en dos coletas invertidas.

Ella se lo recordó.

-Pero a mí me gusta mucho más llamarte Slowpoke o Jinxy- insistió divertido él.

-Me importa un comino, además a mi no me vas a comparar con un pokemon- decía la muchacha aunque con un tono calmado y aterciopelado; mientras mordía la galleta. Wallace se rió.

-Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que Slowpoke no es un apodo perfecto para ti, también es rosado y lento…

-Yo no soy lenta, tú eres muy rápido que es bastante distinto- se quejó la muchacha dándose por insultada con la palabra lento. Para ella lento siempre estaba relacionado a la agilidad mental así que verdaderamente le sabía a demonios que su novio le dijera así, especialmente cuando ella se consideraba mucho más inteligente que él.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida por el llanto. No un llanto de Bambie cuando a la mamá la cogen los cazadores sino uno más bien grave, seco y claro porque no hay lagrimas. Un llanto que sale de la garganta de un niño malcriado.

"¡Yo quiero el de chocolate! ¡Compra el de chocolate! YO DIJE QUE DE CHOCOLATE" se escuchaba en toda la cafetería y lo que de verdad pateaba era que el infante tenía toda esa alharaca y su madre ni si quiera había dicho que no le iba a comprar el maldito postre de chocolate. Aunque Jinx estaba por usar sus poderes para que sólo quedaran de zanahoria. Sólo un pequeño toque de sus dedos bastaría, pensaba sin darse cuenta de que ya sus poderes estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Wallace le apretó el brazo con firmeza para que se detuviera.

-Jinxy, cálmate que te va a dar algo- le dijo en una especie de susurro sorprendido de que se hubiese podrido la galleta de la muchacha en sus manos.

Jinx suspiró, no podía dejar de sentirse fastidiada pero alcanzaba a controlar sus poderes para que no se partieran las tazas de café sobre la mesa; pero no lo suficiente para que estas no temblaran desenfrenadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con la consternación plantada en los ojos de perro triste, su novia se sintió horrible.

Tengo alergia- pensó en decirle- o quizás llegó mi periodo. Sí, eso sería mucho más creíble. Cualquier cosa que no la hiciera sentir tan horrible como se sentía al ser atravesada por ese par de jueces color cielo. Pero al final tomó un gran bocado de aire y respondió.

-Es que no tengo paciencia con los niños así, me sacan de quicio enseguida- dejó salir de un solo y luego desvió la mirada al suelo.

Wally enarcó una ceja. A él los niños le parecían divertidos y la verdad, a pesar de que los gritos se escuchaban en toda la cafetería, él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la pataleta que aquel niño seguía haciendo en frente del mostrador. Era una ventaja de sus poderes, podía controlarlos de tal manera que todo a su alrededor fuese lo suficientemente despacio excepto lo que a él le interesaba. Dígase pues ahora su novia con un ataque de nervios destrozando lo que tenían en frente.

-¿Y qué? Muchas chicas no la tienen hasta que tienen sus propios hijos- le dijo con intenciones pacificas, pero tuvo resultados nucleares. Jinx prácticamente saltó del sofá después del comentario.

-¿Mis propios hijos?- exclamó.

Wally parpadeó y recapituló el asunto para asegurarse que no le había dicho que tendría los vástagos de chucki o algo así.

-Me refiero a nuestros hijos- corrigió por si acaso, logrando que al rostro caucásico de la muchacha se le subieran todos los colores. Ok, él ya no tenía idea de cómo lo estaba echando todo a perder, pero si estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Tú has pensado en eso?- exclamó sorprendida, casi que alarmada.

Estaba tan nerviosa y fuera de sí que no se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella la que estaba montando un desagradable espectáculo para los presentes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, por un momento se sintió ridículamente infantil para ese tipo de ideas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Un año y algo, bueno era normal que él lo hubiese al menos pensando una noche en la que no le hubiese dado sueño. Aunque a ese hombre estaba peor que adicto a Internet, nunca le daba sueño.

El olor de café y el ruido de las personas murmurando a su alrededor se entremezclaban con sus pensamientos y gracias al cielo ella simplemente estaba parada allí tratando de que sus poderes no hicieran volar el techo.

Solamente el sonido del intercomunicador, persistente y molesto como alarma de blackberry, fue capaz de salvarla de tremenda situación incómoda. Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambos salieron ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás clientes. El mensaje del comunicador indicaba que a unas calles de allí había iniciado un incendio al que los bomberos no podían llegar a tiempo.

El aire empezó a tornarse más pesado a medida que se acercaban al edificio y una nube de humo inundaba las calles como neblina. Las cenizas se alcanzaban a ver desde una cuadra antes y la gente corría aterrada de que el fuego fuese a expandirse.

Jinx se quitó el blusón y su vestido cayó sobre su licra, no había tiempo de peinarse pero su disfraz de payaso era la única cosa que no se desarmaría si por **desdichada mala suerte** se disparaba a sí misma. Cuando volteó Wallace ya estaba en el spandex y ella probablemente nunca volvería a ver la camisa de botones de rayas azules que tanto le gustaba que usara pues seguramente se había quemado en el camino.

-Jinx, yo sacaré a las personas que están atrapadas dentro, tu apaga el incendio- escuchó que le decía Wally mientras que desaparecía nuevamente en una ráfaga de viento. Volvió a mirar el edificio en llamas; se podían escuchar los alaridos de las personas desesperadas dentro, quizás quemadas.

Algo de la escena bien le hubiese parecido familiar si ella hubiera tenido tiempo de analizar el asunto, pero ahora estaba bastante ocupada tratando de adivinar el punto exacto en el que golpearía la tubería para que la presión de agua golpeara el edificio. Una clase de física en este momento le parecería de mucha ayuda, pero tenía uno de esos flashes en los que sólo recordaba el titulo de lo que necesitaba y nada más.

Las personas que Kid sacaba a su alrededor ya estaban empezando a formar una docena cuando al fin se le dio por golpear una parte del pavimento con sus poderes, el agua de las tuberías salió disparado de la nada y dio directamente contra el fuego, atenuando las llamas.

Cuando al fin el aroma a quemado se despejaba un poco, pasando de infierno a barbacoa de domingo promedio, las ambulancias llegaron volviendo todo rededor un mar de gente y caos alrededor de los carros blancos con rojo. Tras de ellos también comenzaron a aparecerse curiosos y periodistas. Y finalmente los bomberos.

Típico, una vez el problema está resuelto llega medio universo.

Jinx suspiró, no había más fuego que apagar y parecía que todas las personas estaban recibiendo atención médica así que sólo se reclinó contra la ennegrecida pared a esperar a que Wallace diera señales de querer evitar a los fotógrafos.

Reclinó su cabeza contra la pared, de alguna manera estaba teniendo una especie de _deja vu_ con todo esto y de paso el inicio de una migraña.

Volteó la cabeza de nuevo con impaciencia para buscar a la cara con más me gusta de facebook y de pronto lo vio de nuevo, la mata de cabellos rojos se movía entre la relativamente centrada masa de gente junto a las ambulancias, rápido aunque no en su usual híper-velocidad. Hacia algo que parecía correr entre las piernas de los lesionados. Jinx se alejó de la pared y se paró en frente de la masa de gente, lista para atacar a lo que fuese, cuando de pronto encaró a una criatura pálida y llena de cenizas. No parecía tener ninguna herida, más allá de estar sucio como negro pintado de carnaval.

Cinco, no, más bien ocho años tenía el niño en frente de ella y para rematar tenía toda la cara de alguien que estaba a punto de llorar. Wallace se dejó ver al fin entre la multitud, agitado para variar y desesperado.

-Quítese de mi camino señora- exclamó el pequeño niño con las lagrimas en el rabillo del ojo.

El rostro de Jinx estaba estoico ante el chiquillo y de pronto se le dio por adoptar la pose de toda mujer molesta, cruzó los brazos y dejó caer el peso sobre su cuerpo en una pierna.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente que le corres a Kid Flash?- cuestionó con un tono cuasi burlón a lo que el muchachito frunció el seño y miró al suelo dejando caer las lágrimas.

-Yo quemé el edificio- dejó salir en un sollozo mocoso aunque lleno de tristeza. Jinx se sobresaltó con la respuesta, había escuchado que los niños de hoy solían decir cosas más grandes que sus bocas pero eso parecía una total exageración.

-A ver, repíteme eso- le dijo entonces Jinx ignorando entonces la mirada examinadora de Wallace. El chiquillo que de cerca ya se notaba rubio y de ojos cafés, señaló a su madre entre la multitud conectada a un aparato para ayudar a respirar.

La mujer era asmática, pero eso era algo que ni Wallace ni Jinx llegarían a saber. El niño sí lo sabía y se sentía atormentado por la idea de casi haber matado a su madre además del número de personas que habían salido heridas.

Jinx lo veía en sus ojos, los mismos ojos que ella siempre solía tener a esa edad, el pequeño quería que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara para no escupirlo nunca.

-Mi mamá me dijo que no pusiera todos los juegos al mismo tiempo, que ella estaba planchando…pero- empezó a explicar mientras la peli-rosa se arrodillaba a su misma altura- yo no le hice caso y boom.

Boom, sí, ella se podía imaginar. Siempre era un Boom y luego un grito para terminar con llantos. Así era como había sido su infancia. Abrió los brazos sin pensarlo demasiado, y el niño lloró libremente en su pecho.

Wallace tenía la cara descompuesta por la sorpresa que le causaba todo eso. Y empezaba a creer que tendría que acercarse a algún paramédico para volver a poner su quijada en su lugar.

"Quién lo hubiera dicho, pensó él observando la escena en total silencio, la auto proclamada cruela de vil abrazando un dálmata"

Jinx abrió la boca en el estado de concentración en el que se encontraba, dado que por un momento se le había olvidado hasta el sonido ensordecedor de las ambulancias y miró al niño a los ojos para decirle aquello que nunca en su vida le dijeron a ella.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero…

-No- le interrumpió- fue un accidente…mera _mala suerte_ ¿entiendes? Hay una gran diferencia entre un accidente y el hecho de que sea tu culpa.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó enseguida el niño con los ojos rojos. Jinx hizo el intento de sonreír.

-Que el incendio no era algo que tú querías que pasara, ¿o me vas a decir que jugando videojuegos planeabas destruir tu casa?- le cuestionó ella enarcando una ceja. El muchacho negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Yo sólo quería que Mario rescatara a la princesa para comer pastel- le respondió el chiquillo con toda la inocencia del caso. Jinx sonrió.

-El pastel es mentira, no rescates a esa per….persona mentirosa y juega otra cosa la próxima vez- le dijo con toda sinceridad después de haberse tenido que aguantar a Wally jugando el dichoso Mario ese todo el fin de semana; al menos tenía que darle el dato para que su mamá no se aguantara un día la pataleta de que no había ningún pastel al final del juego.

El niño la miró sorprendido e incrédulo y Jinx agradeció que tuviese un tiempo de atención corto. Ya con el comentario se había distraído de que estaba llorando y lo siguiente que escuchó el niño fue que lo llamaba su mamá. Si lo que le había dicho había quedado o no en realidad en el chiquillo lleno de hollín a Jinx no le importaba mucho, ella se conformaba con el simple hecho de habérselo dicho.

Lo vio correr y se relajó.

Toda su vida en la India, las miradas se iban hacia ella, como si de un monstruo se tratara. Cosas que ella no podía controlar, catástrofes de las que ella tenía poco conocimiento. Siempre era su culpa. Siempre había una correa de cuero esperando castigarla por algo que nunca había querido ella que sucediera.

La voz de Kid Flash la devolvió al mundo real en el que por mero cliché estaba comenzando a llover.

"Y tu dijiste que no tenías instintos maternales" le dijo con un tono conciliador. Jinx enarcó una ceja y soltó un bufido ante semejante ridiculez.

-¿Instintos Maternales?- repitió como si la sola idea le pareciera absurda, y se pasó las manos por los brazos instintivamente, como si aun estuviesen las marcas de la correa con que la "corregían"

-¿No?- exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de ella creyendo que tenía frio por las gotas de lluvia.

-No, nada de eso, _simple empatía. _


End file.
